Nacido para ser Papá
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Un pequeño fic One-shot por el día del padre para mis dos caballeros favoritos   . Apto para todo publico, eso si bastante rosa, lleno de situaciones fraternales con Shun siendo Shun al maximo. Completo.


**Título: Nacido para ser papá**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada. Y los comerciales publicitarios descritos perteneces también a sus respectivos autores, solo que no se y/o no recuerdo quienes son.

**Dedicatoria:** A todos mis lectores papás y a los papás de todos mis lectores ¡Feliz día!. Este es un pequeñísimo tributo a aquellos padres que realmente han acatado su papel al 100% y a veces hasta un poco más, porque padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría, por eso también lo pongo aquí... Mami, feliz día del padre, porque hasta ahora que ya estoy bien vieja sigues siendo no solo mamá sino también papá para mi y me sigues queriendo y ayudando ^_^.

Y ahora al fic

Jueves por la tarde y Shun estaba como pocas veces en su vida holgazaneando frente a la TV, viendo canales al azar con el control remoto en una mano y con la otra sobre un tazón de palomitas.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco desanimado, como todos los años por esas fechas. El domingo que venía era el tercer domingo del mes... y era el mes de junio, así que era el día del padre y casi todos sus compañeros del instituto divagaban sobre ese día, las chicas sobretodo emocionadas planeando que hacerle a sus papis, los muchachos con pocas excepciones quejándose de tener que estar ese domingo en casa, aunque a más de uno se le notaba una sonrisa. ¿Que no hubiese dado él por tener un papá al cual celebrarle el día?. No se hubiese quejado en lo absoluto y mucho menos escondido la sonrisa de satisfacción ante tal hecho, lo hubiese hecho público en todo caso anunciando al mundo que tenía un papá al cual celebrarle su día con bombos y platillos.

Otro suspiro decaído, menos mal que estaba solo en casa pues odiaba que lo viesen así, y tras esos pensamientos decidió hacer zapping un rato mientras se metia otra palomita en la boca.

Tras 15 minutos de zapping de pronto una vieja pero gratamente recordada publicidad llamó su atención. Una bebita le limpiaba a su papá la boca con la corbata de éste mientras dicho papá se quedaba embobado, era la publicidad de una marca de mayonesa pero hacia siglos que no la transmitían por la TV. Luego vino otra vieja publicidad otra más, y Shun entendió que era un especial de un programa sobre publicidades del día del padre, tras un nuevo comercial supo que eran comerciales tanto clásicos como actuales sacados de Internet, y por lo tanto de diferentes países, y Shun decidió quedarse a ver eso un rato. Un par lo deprimieron un poco y otros tantos comerciales lo hicieron reir, pero entonces de pronto apareció un comercial muy diferente a los demás y donde no era un adulto con su prole el protagonista, pero ese comercial le sacudió hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Se trataba de dos niños pequeños, un par de hermanitos de piel morena uno mayorcito que el otro, con ropita desgastada y zapatos viejos como la indumentaria que él mismo e Ikki usasen alguna vez en su niñez, y pedían en una carretera alguna limosna de ventanilla en ventanilla a los carros que esperaban parados a que cambiase la luz de rojo a verde, con poca efectividad en la mayoría de los casos, con el niño más pequeño siempre bien sujeto de la mano por el niño más grandecito, quizas por unos tres o cuatro años de diferencia aunque el mayor no llegaba a los 10 años a simple vista. Entonces una señora apiadándose de ellos les dio una botella de jugo al mayor, a lo cual el mayorcito sonriente llevó rápidamente al más pequeño a unas escaleras cercanas y sentándose allí abrió la botella y le dio al chiquitín el jugo a beber. Este tomó un sorbo grande y le dio a su hermano de vuelta la botella, a lo que el otro volteó el rostro, hizo como que tomaba un sorbo pero con los labios firmemente cerrados sin tomar nada y luego con una gran sonrisa pasaba de nuevo la botella a su hermanito para que éste tomase el jugo de nuevo, repitiendo esta acción hasta que el contenido de la botella se acabó. Y entonces mientras los dos hermanitos se alejaban tomados de la mano en la pantalla, escuchó la voz del narrador diciendo de manera calmada una frase que le caló hasta el centro del alma, haciendo que a Shun se le fuese hasta el aire de los pulmones, entendiendo de pronto que lo que tanto deseó estuvo siempre allí para él. Encogió las piernas hasta unirlas a su pecho, los pies desnudos sobre el pedacito de sillón que de pronto ocupaba, la vista fija arrasada de lágrimas frente a una pantalla que ya no veía en realidad y su mente llena de miles de recuerdos que entre momentos buenos y malos le gritaban que llevaba años siendo un gran tonto.

Y tras unos minutos de aquello, una firme resolución. Iba a compensar todos los años perdidos. Una sonrisita de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro, así que tras dejarlo todo ordenado, puesto que Shun sería siempre Shun hasta en los momentos de más apremio como ese, tomó de su cuarto una libreta, un lápiz y borrador y dando un pequeño paseo por la despensa y por el cuarto de trabajo donde hacia sus tareas del instituto, se sentó y comenzó a idear que hacer tomando nota de lo que iba a faltar teniendo en cuenta lo que ya había en la mansión en papelería e insumos alimenticios, parando un par de horas para preparar la cena y luego continuando con su meditabunda actitud, puesto que solo tenía viernes y sábado para realizarlo todo, así como un reducido presupuesto propio, pero igual quería hacer algo grande.

Así que cuando más tarde llegaron Seiya, Jabú y Shiryu y lo vieron tan abstraído, se le quedaron mirando un rato con interés, pero luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a asearse al ver que Andrómeda ni cuenta de que estaban allí y cuando terminaron de llegar todos los demás y por fin Shun alzó la vista a Ikki, le sonrió guardando su libreta llena de planes y apuntes.

- "Hola nii-san ¿que tal tu día?."

- "Todo bien conmigo ¿todo bien contigo?."

- "Excelente."

El resto suspiró aliviado e Ikki alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

- "Entonces ¿podemos cenar ya?. Tengo hambre."- comentó Seiya de forma lastimera y Shiryu se ofreció a servir la comida mientras Nashi ponía la mesa.

- "¿Que hay para hoy?."- preguntó Seiya emocionado.

- "Estofado de pollo con mucha guarnición."- le respondió Shun a lo que el pony extendió una sonrisa super feliz a lo largo de su rostro mientras Shiryu comenzaba a traer los primeros platos, entre ellos los de Shun e Ikki, dándole primero a Andrómeda y luego a Fénix, quien frunció el ceño.

- "Shiryu."- dijo no muy feliz- "A Shun le gusta más pierna que pecho, recuerda eso."- exclamó cambiando su plato con el de su ototo y Shun se estremeció mientras Shiryu daba una corta disculpa a eso.

- "Pero nii-san, a ti también te gusta más pierna que pecho."- susurró el menor a su hermano, quien lo miró un tanto incómodo.

- "No tanto Shun, no te preocupes. Además aún estas en crecimiento."- respondió y Shun sonrió ¿cuantas veces antes que esa había recibido la misma respuesta?.

- "La cena esta muy buena Shun."- dijo alguien y Shun asintió sin prestar atención, de verdad que había estado ciego mucho tiempo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente, viernes, Seiya no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la actitud de Shun en clases y es que era preocupante que su amigo, su casi hermano, quien siempre se sentaba en las primeras filas, quien siempre estaba presto a ser el primero en responder una pregunta o salir al pizarrón, estuviese ahora en una de las últimas filas detrás de uno de los gigantones del salón con la cabeza metida entre la libreta de apuntes que llevaba desde el día anterior y la calculadora científica que usualmente usaba en clases, ignorando por completo al profesor de matemáticas quien al igual que los anteriores profesores que habían ido a dar clases ese día, también se había tomado sus minutos para ver sorprendido al peliverde, pero que también al igual que los otros no había dicho nada, tal vez porque aquella era la primera vez que sucedía aquello con Shun Kidoh... quizás solo fuera por esa vez, o por lo menos eso esperaban no solo los profesores sino también Seiya.

Ese día el Pegaso vio a Shun escribir, borrar y rayar cosas en la bendita libreta toda la mañana, contar dinero en el descanso mientras volvía a escribir en la libreta y hacer operaciones en la calculadora, y luego pasarse las últimas clases de ese día de nuevo escribiendo, borrando y rayando cosas en la ya mentada libretita. Iba a preguntarle a Shun si necesitaba algo luego de terminado el día en el instituto, pero el peliverde salió disparado y Seiya no soportando la curiosidad lo siguió lo mejor que pudo, alcanzándolo a las justas a las puertas del mercado. Lo vió entrar a una tienda de abarrotes y como la curiosidad le ganaba a Seiya por sobre la razón la verdad que no lo pensó dos veces y entró tras él. Lo vio eligiendo entre dos diferentes paquetes de queso, seguramente comparando precios y se acercó aún más curioso queriendo saber que podía ser tan importante con el queso para que Shun desatendiese a los profesores o para que no lo notase a él detrás suyo, se acercó hasta estar justo sobre el hombro del peliverde y dando un rapido vistazo al título sobre la lista de cosas (porque si, Shun le puso un título a lo que escribía en la libreta), el castañito entendió de pronto un poquito de lo que pasaba y casi suspirando aliviado preguntó suave.

- "¿Te ayudo Shun?."

Claro que ni la voz esta vez baja y calmada de parte del pony evitó que a Shun casi se le saliese el alma del cuerpo.

- "¡Seiya!... no me asustes asi."- pidió el pobre peliverde al reencontrar su voz.

- "Lo siento."- susurró Seiya apenado y miró a Shun recomponerse un poco al tiempo que él levantaba lo que al peliverde se le cayó al piso, entre todo la famosa libretita, y sin vergüenza alguna revisó su contenido hasta el final encontrando así el diseño de una tarjeta con sus especificaciones al costado.

- "¡Wow!... te va a quedar bonito. ¿Te puedo ayudar?."- fue la pregunta tierna del Pegaso y Shun solo pudo sonreír.

- "Bueno... si, me encantaría. Pero no le digas a nadie ¿si? es una sorpresa."

- "Ok."- respondió Seiya alegre, convirtiéndose esa tarde en el par de manos de apoyo para Shun, ayudándole con la compra de abarrotes y papelería y emocionado por ser parte de repente de algo tan especial.

Llegaron un par de horas después a la mansión y corrieron a la cocina a esconder lo comprado en uno de los estantes más altos de la alacena donde Shun sabía que nadie iba a buscar y luego fueron a la sala a revisar el resto de cosas. Todo completo.

- "¿Vas a comenzar con la tarjeta ahora?."- preguntó Seiya emocionado.

- "Ahora mismo."- contestó el peliverde decidido.

- "¡Super!. Si quieres puedes hacerla en mi cuarto, allí nadie te va a molestar."

- "Pero Seiya, allí duerme Shiryu también, no podemos dejarlo fuera de su propia habitación."

- "¡Claro que si!, lo echo de una patada sin problemas."- expresó el castaño sacando la lengua al final y haciendo reir a Shun- "Además es mejor que tu cuarto, Ikki podría entrar en cualquier momento."

- "Cierto... pero..."

- "Nada, solo vamos."- lo cortó el Santo de Pegaso y tironeó de Shun con dirección a su habitación, el pobre Shiryu se quedo fuera ese día casi hasta las 10 de la noche bajo amenaza de Seiya de echarle pica pica por la noche a su cama si se atrevía a entrar, y al final cuando Shun salió del lugar ofreciendo mil disculpas al Dragón y el chino logró pasar por fin, se encontró a Seiya barriendo escarcha de todos los colores y pedacitos de papel de todos los tamaños del suelo.

- "Pero que..."- empezó Shiryu, más Seiya lo cortó.

- "Ni preguntes porque es secreto máximo, bajo pena de pica pica en tu cama esta noche... contigo adentro."

Shiryu alzó una ceja inquisitiva pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, después de todo Shun estaba involucrado así que de seguro no era nada malo.

Y al día siguiente...

El resto notó de inmediato la extraña complicidad entre los santos de Pegaso y Andrómeda pero cuando Shiryu argumentó que al parecer no era nada por lo cual preocuparse entonces los demás decidieron dejarlos por la paz, aunque Ikki no se estuvo del todo tranquilo pero no parecían estar haciendo nada del otro mundo, así que esa mañana se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a sus tareas usuales de los sábados.

En tanto los dos cómplices terminaban de planear hasta el último detalle.

- "¿Seguro que Shiryu no va a dormir hoy en su habitación?."- preguntó el peliverde por tercera vez tratando de asegurar hasta el último detalle.

- "Que si hombre. Se va hoy por la tarde a China porque él y Shunrei le van a celebrar el día de mañana al maestro Docko. Lo hizo el año pasado y le pregunté hace unos días si le iban a celebrar también el día del padre y me dijo que si, así que confirmado."- resopló el otro cansado de que Shun se viese tan desconfiado.

- "Lo siento, lo siento; es solo que es demasiado bueno, como si las piezas se armaran solitas de pronto."

- "Bueno si, entonces acepta las piezas buenas de la vida aunque sea por una vez y no te quejes, esta noche te quedas conmigo y ponemos la alarma para las dos y nos levantamos para prepararlo todo ¿Ok Shun? ¿Esta bien así?."

- "Sipi, mejor que bien. Gracias Seiya."

- "Ni lo digas, págame con un desayuno y estamos a mano."

Shun le sonrió encantado, Seiya era un sol.

Y más tarde ese mismo día...

- "¿Con Seiya? ¿Te quedas en el cuarto de Seiya a terminar un trabajo? ¿Y ese apuro ototo?. Mañana es domingo, fácil pueden trabajar mañana en el estudio de la mansión."

Shun trató de no sudar la gota gorda y ser convincente en aquel punto de la conversación.

- "Pero justo por eso nii-san, mañana es domingo y no quiero pasarme haciendo el trabajo desde temprano, o peor aún hasta el final por la tarde... sobretodo porque Seiya siempre se levanta tarde los fines de semana."- argumentó haciendo un pucherito- "Además así Seiya aprende a hacer sus trabajos a tiempo... por lo menos conmigo."

Ikki suspiró, aquello tenía lógica.

- "Pero no se desvelen, no es bueno para ti. Estas en crecimiento."- rezongó el mayor y Shun tuvo que sonreír ante aquella última frase, tan típica de su nii-san.

- "No te preocupes, dormiré todas mis horas, me acostaré temprano."

El Fénix asintió despreocupándose un poco, ahora seguro de que el secretismo de esos dos aquella mañana era por el mentado trabajo y no por otra cosa, poco después volvía a sus asuntos personales.

Y un par de horas después, justo al instante siguiente de haber despedido a Shiryu quien se fue camino a Rozan, Shun y Seiya se atrincheraban en la habitación del último poniendo el despertador para las 2:30 hrs. de la mañana y preparándose para dormir temprano, justo después de ajustar hasta el último detalle, todo debía de ser perfecto aunque fuese algo pequeñito.

Y esa madrugada...

Shun palmoteó rápidamente para apagar el despertador y así evitar que nadie más escuchara su sonido a través de las paredes, con lo que luego procedió a la penosa tarea de despertar a Seiya, tras lo cual más dormidos que despiertos ambos se dirigieron tan sigilosamente como pudieron a la cocina (teniendo en cuenta que Seiya se medio andaba chocando con las paredes mientras terminaba de despertarse), prendieron la luz, Shun sacó lo comprado del estante alto de la alacena y pronto tanto Shun como Seiya pìcaban, batían, freían y decoraban. Habían comenzado cerca de las 3:30 hrs. en la cocina y para cuando Shun salió faltaban solo 15 minutos para las 5 de la mañana, donde dejó a un Seiya muy feliz con una pequeña copia de lo que balanceaba en la bandeja que llevaba en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, a la cual entró con el sigilo que le habían otorgado sus años de entrenamiento dejando la preciada carga justo frente a la cama de su hermano, en el suelo.

Suspiró poniendo el despertador de Ikki a las 5:15 hrs. y se dedicó a observar a Ikki mientras este dormía, dejando fluir una vez más todos los pensamientos y sentimientos de cariño y admiración nuevos que había experimentado por ese ser humano en los últimos dos días y medio, los cuales por cierto en ese preciso momento lo rebasaban, en serio que no sabía que había hecho para merecer un nii-san así de maravilloso.

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto el aparatito comenzó a sonar, y aunque era un sonido suavecito en comparación con el de otros despertadores siempre ocasionaba el mismo efecto de exaltación en Ikki, quien se despertaba de golpe como si le hubiesen tocado con una trompeta al oído alguna melodía militar y renegando apagó de un palmazo el aparatito, renegando de no recordar haber dejado prendido al malnacido bicho ese y viendo más por inercia que por otra cosa hacia la cama de su ototo, aún cuando su medio dormido cerebro le decía que éste no estaba durmiendo en la habitación y por lo tanto no se despertaría, por lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa que terminó de despertarlo al ver la silueta, en la semioscuridad de aquella naciente mañana de domingo, de su hermanito mirándolo fijamente, sentado en su cama con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas contra su pecho y en completo silencio.

- "¿Shun?."- le preguntó un tanto preocupado mientras prendía la luz de la mesita de noche con lo cual no disminuyó su preocupación en lo absoluto, pues Shun lo miraba fijamente y con los ojitos brillantes, sin decir una palabra; aquello lo preocupó aún más en realidad- "¿Pasó algo malo?."- preguntó al tiempo que se enderezaba en la cama y hacia amago de levantarse, poniendo los pies en el suelo y notando de pronto que estos chocaban con algo.

Busco con la vista y vio una bandeja de madera con cubierta allí y un sobre al costado, uno bastante grande y al parecer confeccionado a mano, donde las palabras 'Para Ikki' escritas con la letra de Shun en una brillante tinta azul sobresalían. Alzó la mirada y notó que la vista de Shun viajaba insistentemente de su persona hacia el sobre y viceversa. Se agachó para tomar el sobre y con cuidado lo abrió revelando una primorosa tarjeta, a todas luces una obra de Shun pero con un aire diferente. Como le era usual había un fénix y cadenas por allí... y extrañamente también un pegaso en la lejanía, pero para comenzar las cadenas que usualmente estaban como marco decorando las tarjetas de Shun ahora adornaban lo que Ikki suponía era la mantita que cubría a un bebe, que a su vez era amorosamente envuelto en las alas de un paternal fénix mientras que alrededor se veían dibujados motivos que se encontraban en la vida de ambos de manera cotidiana, como un balón de futbol soccer que era un deporte del que ambos gustaban jugar de vez en vez; galletas parecidas a las que Ikki adoraba que Shun le hiciese; un bosque parecido al que iban a veces a pasear dentro de los terrenos de la mansión en el cual alguna vez entrenaron de niños y otros pequeños detalles más que Ikki supuso le tomaría un tiempo ver.

Pero lo que más lo descuadraba era el título en la tarjeta.

_"Feliz Día..."_

¿Feliz día de que?. Frunció el entrecejo ¿acaso se había olvidado de alguna fecha importante?.

- "Ábrelo."- le llegó la vocecita susurrada de Shun, un poco acuosa ¿estaría llorando su hermanito?- "Ábrelo."- insistió el peliverde, e Ikki abrió la tarjeta y lo que leyó simplemente lo congeló, para luego calentarlo, y mientras que temblaba un poco solo exhaló un "Oh."

Y es que la verdad nunca imaginó, nunca pensó leer algo que lo llenase tanto; y es que dentro de la tarjeta rezaba así:

_Feliz día si..._

_Porque cuando dije mi primera palabra tu estuviste allí para escucharla, y es que se trataba de ti._

_Porque cuando di mis primeros pasos tu estuviste allí para sostenerme, y es que me dirigía hacia ti._

_Porque cuando aprendí mis primeros juegos tu estuviste allí para enseñarmelos, y es que era para poder jugar contigo._

_Porque cuando monté mi primera bici tu fuiste quien la sujetó hasta que tomé el impulso para seguir adelante solo._

_Porque cuando tuve mi primera pelea fuiste tu quien estuvo alli para apoyarme desde entonces y hasta ahora._

_Por eso y por mucho más, feliz día a ti Ikki nii-san por ser el mejor otou-san del mundo._

_Por eso para ti..._

_Feliz Día Papá._

Tal vez fue la impresión de Ikki ante lo que leía que hizo que todo a su alrededor dejase de existir por un momento, y fue por eso que no sintió a Shun moverse de su sitio, no lo vio deslizarse de su cama y acercarse suavecito a gatas hacia él, y grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un abrazo tímido de parte del menor.

- "Feliz día..."- susurró el peliverde suavecito- "Feliz día..."- repitió justo antes de un suspiro- "Siempre tuve un otou-san para mi."- dijo más para si mismo que para Ikki en ese instante- "Feliz dia... a mi nii-san otou-san."

E Ikki se infló como un globo ante lo escuchado, porque si bien siempre se sintió responsable para con Shun casi al punto de sentirse como el reemplazo de los padres que Shun nunca conoció, era también cierto que se cuidó de no implantar esa idea a la fuerza en Shun, él era el hermano mayor y no tenía el derecho de ocupar el lugar de un padre.

Pero al parecer Shun lo había elegido así y la verdad nada podría hacer a Ikki más feliz en aquel momento.

- "Gracias... muchas gracias Shun."- susurró también quedito no queriendo romper la magia del momento mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama hacia el suelo y abrazaba al muchacho noble, dulce y amoroso en el que se había convertido su hermanito; y la verdad esperaba tener algo de crédito en ese maravilloso resultado.

Se mantuvieron así abrazados un rato antes de que Ikki, un tanto abrumado por todo lo acontecido tratase de retomar un poco del control perdido.

- "Y... ¿que hay en la bandeja?."

- "¡Ah! tu desayuno especial del día del padre ¡Anda, míralo!."

E Ikki hizo caso destapando la bandeja y encontrándose con un pequeño minibuffet de lo más variado. En el centro había un platito de sushi con diferentes rellenos, rodeado por otros tantos platitos con tostadas francesas, huevos revueltos con salchichas de cóctel fritas en forma de pulpo, onigiris, fruta picada y también un tanto de ensalada fría con tres quesos diferentes y frutas de cóctel que tanto gustaba a Ikki y que por lo general Shun solo preparaba en Navidad, todo eso junto a una jarrita con jugo de frutas frio y otra jarrita tapada con café caliente, y si conocia a Shun y de hecho lo conocía, debía de estar recién pasado.

- "Wow, Shun... esto es... es..."

- "Todo para ti nii-san, lo mereces."

- "No se que decir... ¿gracias?, si eso quiero decir. Gracias. Aunque es demasiado, debes de haber puesto una buena parte de tus ahorros."

A Shun le brillaron los ojos al tiempo que abrazaba aún más fuerte a Ikki.

- "Pues valió la pena cada centavo porque soy feliz al vete feliz."

Ikki conmovido cogió un onigiri y lo probó.

- "¿Dulce de frejol?."

- "¡Ah! Ese lo hizo Seiya."- exclamó feliz, e Ikki se inmovilizó en la segunda mordida, tragando de pronto y mirando serio a Shun.

- "¿Y no te preocupa que muera intoxicado?."

- "¡Ikki! Seiya me ayudo mucho, se esforzó y lo hizo bien. Ahora come."

Ikki miró el onigiri y dio otro mordisco, la verdad no sabia tan mal; entonces le ofreció a Shun un mordisco también y aunque el peliverde aceptó le dijo serio a Ikki.

- "Es todo para ti nii-san, unos pocos de tus platillos preferidos pero que siempre terminas dándome a mi en lugar de disfrutarlos tu."

A Ikki se le colorearon las mejillas ante eso y al segundo rebatió.

- "Tonterías, además es mucho para mi solo... y tu estás aún en crecimiento."

- "¡Nii-san!."- pero no había remedio.

Porque mientras Ikki lo instaba a compartir en esos preciados momentos el desayuno especial que le había preparado con tanto cariño, argumentando su eterno y ya sabido 'Pero si estás en crecimiento Shun, debes de comer bien' otra vez y otra vez más, el santo de Andrómeda solo podía pensar en cuan ciertas eran las palabras dichas por el narrador al final de aquel comercial.

"Porque aunque muchos se convierten en padres en algún momento de su vida, solo algunos privilegiados nacen destinados para ser papás desde que llegan a este mundo."

Si, en definitiva tenía suerte, porque su nii-san había nacido para ser papá, y él había nacido para ser su primer hijo.

Y una vez más susurró quedito y bien abrazado a su recién encontrado aunque siempre presente Otou-san.

- "Feliz día papá."

**Fin**

**Notas de autor:**

En serio ¡Feliz dia del padre! ^_^ espero que lo hayan pasado bonito en familia todos ustedes, como ven Shun si lo paso bien e Ikki ni hablar. En fin, este pequeño ficsito se me ocurrio cuando veía un programa mañanero este jueves que ha pasado en mi país llamado "Hombres trabajando para ellas" y pasaron este comercial que realmente no me acuerdo de que empresa es, pero me calo hondo y no pude evitar pensar en Ikki y Shun en ese momento y en que si alguien en el mundo del Anime y el cartoon nació para ser padre bajo ese concepto pues sin duda era Ikki, pues seguro que actuaba igual que el hermanito mayor del comercial, y pues asi salió esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto, las palabras que puse del presentador no son exactas, sino lo que pude recordar y rearmar porque aunque busque con esmero en youtube no logre volver a encontrar el comercial. Asi que si alguien vio el mismo comercial y ven que hay diferencias en la frase del narrador, es por eso.

Un kiss para todos y gracias por leer.

Con mucho miaulove.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
